Trelon
Backtrack Link: Player Characters Description Trelon has a quiet demeanor, probably formed in the temple, where most of his company was dead. He usually fades into the background, being of average height and usually wearing dark clothes or, more commonly, his armor. He prefers to stay safe at all times, and thus, usually can be seen donning his black and silver splint armor with wings etched onto the back, and his Luck Blade swinging on his hip. He seems mainly human, except for his lean body, his pale complexion, his slightly pointed ears, and- most striking of all- his pale green eyes. These traits give him away as a half-elf. He spends most of his time in his catacombs, managing the Religious Sector, or in the middle of town with Mas and Arandur. Personality Trelon is, as stated, a quiet person who is slow anger and quick to calm. He is warm, pleasant, and laid-back. However, that is not to say that he does not fiercely defend his core beliefs. He will be quick to defend his friends, and quick to defend his goddess and always attempts to act in the way that she would wish. This can be seen in how he treats every deceased body with the utmost respect, regardless if it was friend or foe. Most of the time, however, he is quick to make jokes, and enjoys his quiet work at the catacombs where he trains his acolytes. In battle, he acts as a tank, absorbing as much damage as he can. He attacks with a rapier, much to the chagrin of Percival. Due to Percival's constant quips, Trelon has recently taken to fighting with a longsword on rare occasion. Known History Trelon came to Snake's Bend as a Representative of the Raven Queen's temples. They had heard that there was no cemetery in the area and that people were burying their dead without rites. He was sent to rectify that, and he set up and eventually sanctified the catacombs to keep the dead from rising and to protect them and give them proper respect. He was raised by the same temple he was sent by, where he was made into a eunuch at the tender age of twelve. This was done as payment for sparing his life. Since he was never supposed to live, he is not allowed to create life. He never knew his family, but was given his last name by his temple, as a sign that he belongs to his goddess. Known Affiliations Frequents the Serpent's Bite tavern. Helps run Piker's lumbermill. Building a medical center and an Adventurer's Guild. Runs the local catacombs and gives services there, as well as helps bury the dead. Will begin teaching religion lessons at Griz's school. Trivia * He has an amazing warhorse named Arkou who is way cooler than all of Percival's horses. Suck it, Percival. * Cooking has become a hobby, because he constantly cooked for many of his friends when they lived in the catacomb base. * He's a councilman, though he maybe really really shouldn't be. * He has a bad habit of being afraid of asking others for help with things, hence he has gotten in trouble alone in the woods multiple times. Oops. * His character was inspired when the creator wanted to make an edgy boi but couldn't commit on the personality part. Category:People